Moonlit Affairs
by GerItaMustBeCannonItIsProphecy
Summary: As Hanabusa sees such a beauty, he has to deal with the vampire council rules and his love for this mysterious man. What will he choose? One shot. Enjoy, Desu!
1. Chapter 1

Moonlit Affairs

It was in September when I first saw him. He had just arrived at Cross Academy with his sister when I saw him. His perfect hair that falls just right. His beautiful lilac eyes that shined in the sunlight. Those pink and plump lips, that I just wanted to kiss deeply. He had some tattoos, but they looked good on him, making him that much more sexy. The name of this man was Zero Kiryu. His don't- fuck- with- me- attitude just made me crave him even more. I watched him walk by every night from my classroom window, always admiring his body as he moved. The moonlight made his every move look mysterious. I could never see his face though, no matter how hard I tried. We had never actually met face to face and it pained me greatly. I had to meet him, to talk to him, at least once, and I was going to very soon.

One day while he was making his rounds as a guardian, I finally gained the courage to talk to this mysterious man. I was on break and he was walking the grounds. I saw him and finally decided it was now or never. I timidly, yet confidently walked over to his current location. At first he looked shocked but, then he returned to his cold look.

"Hi."

"What do you want, Vampire?" He spat.

"I just wanted to talk. I was on break and you looked lonely, so I decided to talk to you." He looked surprised, then blushed a dark red. He was starting to walk away.

"I'm not lonely and you need to get back to class soon." I looked at the time and he was right. "and I don't associate myself with the likes of your kind." That hurt just a little but, I didn't let get in my way of talking to him. I stepped closer to him.

"Maybe you could try to look past me being a vampire?" I said hopefully.

"I am a hunter. Specially trained and bred to kill blood suckers like you. So leave me alone and get back to class." He gave me a cold glare. Was that a hint of love in his eyes? I couldn't figure it out before he walked away. I wanted to see him again really badly.

Every day, I would walk to that same spot where I first met him. Each day, I saw him and we talked. We had long conversations about just about anything that came to mind. Before I knew it, he asked me out. I said yes of course but, I had to think about it. There were rules that made vampires and hunters dating illegal. I said yes anyway because I didn't care. One night, we went to his place and we made love. It was so intense and I loved every minute of it! The way his body moved against mine made me feel so alive. I moaned so much, especially when he touched my sweet spot. I would give a pleasure-filled moan and pant and he would chuckle and do it more. It felt so good! The morning after, when we woke up, we quickly got dressed and ran away together.

**Author's Note: This story couldn't have been created without the help of my friend. I thank her greatly! I hope you enjoyed this story, Desu!**

**Review, Favorite, all that good stuff!**


	2. I NEEDZ YOU TO READ THIS

**READ:**

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
